Living with the Lovegoods
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: Luna kidnaps Harry from in front of Mrs. Figg's house. From there the Lovegoods raise and educate him until it is time to leave for Hogwarts. LL, HG, HA, SB and HP. No ships at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Living with the Lovegoods Chapter 1 Rating : Mature

AN: Woman's clothing is something I do not wear; therefore, I am not Jo. With that in mind I do not own Potter nor the Potterverse. Nor do I make any money for my efforts. Many thanks to Andrew Aelfwine and Meteoricshipyards for ideas on the premise. No ships yet. I hope that my use of British English is not too bad as I am a US born Midwesterner. Much background is from .com – especially the animagus reversal spell. This Harry will be a nasty bugger at times. Sometimes maybe more than that. Rating Mature eventually.

Eight-year-old Hermione was on the last day of the annual Granger family holiday in France. As she had since she was a little girl she was searching for old Roman coins. She never found one, but never stopped looking either. There right in front of her was a tan object partly buried in the sand. It looked like a coin. She picked it up to see if it was a Roman one. As she did she had what felt like a hook pulling behind her navel.

The world started spinning. When it stopped she was thrown to the floor. The carpeting felt like grass, and she was in the strangest room she ever saw. The carpeting even looked and smelled like grass, a small stream was running through the middle of it and the couches looked like rocks.

There was a noise from the other room. A boy came running in from there. He had messy black hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and wire rimmed glasses. His hair stuck out at all angles. Not a word he spoke. He looked then walked around her. When he came around her front he was scratching his head. Then he pointed at her bikini top to ask if the horn was in there.

Whack came the retort from her slap. "Prevert, don't you dare look at my boobies".

"Err, where's your horn"? At Hermione's blank look he stated, "you are a crumple horned snorkack right?" Now a puzzled look. "Is the horn down there then"? He pointed at her bottoms.

"There is no horn down there, and if you try to look I will slap your other cheek.", she threatened. By this time, she was red. On the other side of the room a glass vase shattered. "Now you've done it. I am wrecking things again. Mum and daddy are going to scold me again", she sobbed.

"Why would you be scolded for accidentally magic", Harry wondered out loud. "Uncle Xeno and Auntie Pandora calm us down. Then out come their wands and they fix what was broken. Although the Dursleys would send me to my cupboard for a few days. Aren't your mum and dad magical?"

"Magical?" Hermione asked.

Just then Pandora walked in. "Oh hi. I am Pandora Lovegood and this little boy is Harry Potter. Who are you honey?" she asked Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger", was the reply. "I don't like Harry Potter. He is a prevert". Then Hermione told about Harry making something up about her having a horn and pointing at her boobies.

"Harry you really have to stop asking girls that. Despite what Luna tells you crumple horned snorkacks do not look like girls", Pandora told him.

"Ok Auntie Pandora. I will stop that", Harry assured her. "Err, Hermione had accidentally magic and broke the vase over there".

Pandora looked then pulled out her wand. With a quiet incantation and flick of her wand the vase came together again. "Good as new", Pandora stated.

"Magic is real?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, it is honey. We are witches and Harry's a wizard", Pandora assured her.

"Witches are ugly", was Hermione's comeback.

"No Hermione. You are really pretty", Harry told her.

"You really think so?" Hermione questioned.

Harry merely nodded his head. With that Hermione enveloped him in a hug. Harry cringed at the contact. While the Lovegood's hugged a lot Harry had not been away from the Dursleys long enough to be used to it.

Then Pandora asked Hermione what she had touched before being port keyed here, she explained what port keys are then told Hermione that she would look for a book where she could read about them.

Hermione gave her the coin. It was a bronze knut. Then Pandora explained about wizarding money and would look for a book on that too. Just then there came the sound of the floo. Pandora told Hermione that the sound was the Floo and yes she would get on book on that too.

"Xeno", Pandora began. "You have been sprinkling port keys in muggle areas again".

Xeno gave her a blank look and insisted he had done no such thing. At least since that blow-up six months ago he hadn't. While he was denying laying port keys Luna began introducing herself to Hermione.

When she saw the port key she squealed. "I knew the port key would bring us a friend Harry. Here one is". While hugging Hermione.

"You said it would bring a crumple horned snorkack", Harry answered.

"Isn't it bringing a friend just as good?" Luna asked.

"Yes it is", Harry agreed. "Hermione is a very good friend. Although she is mad at me for being a prevert. What's a prevert?"

"I'm not mad at you Harry. You didn't know, and you aren't a prevert. I am also sorry I slapped you".

The kids sat down to read a couple books Pandora brought on wizarding nursery rhymes. Meanwhile she steered Xeno into the kitchen to talk. Hermione asked numerous questions about Beedle the Bard. Luna answered most of them.

After a while Pandora interrupted them, "Hermione I am sure your mum and dad will be worried about you. Let me disillusion us and we can use the port key to take you back".

Everyone gathered around then Pandora stated, "Touch it with your finger". Once everyone was touching it Pandora tapped it with her wand. What felt like a hook behind their navels and they were spinning, Xeno and Pandora were standing when they landed, Luna and Hermione were sprawled on the ground and Harry looked like he was trying to eat sand. He then started spitting it out.

"There's mum and daddy", Hermione shouted. The Grangers looked around but didn't see where Hermione's voice was coming from. Seeing no one else Pandora cancelled the disillusion. Once Dan and Emma saw her they rushed over.

"Where were you Pumpkin" Dan asked. "We were worried sick.

Hermione made introductions then told her parents all she had learned about magic, Harry and Luna were her bestest friends and Pandora was going to get her books to learn about wizarding money, and port keys and other magical things. With that she finally took a breath.

Dan and Emma noted the colorful clothing the Lovegoods were wearing. Then they looked at what Harry appeared to be swimming in. Xeno was the most colorful. He was almost painfully so.

In response to their questions Pandora promised to tell them about magic – even to show them some. To do so they really should get off the muggle beach. She suggested port keying back to the Rook. The Grangers reluctantly agreed. Everyone touched the port key and Pandora tapped it again. After everyone was on their feet again they were offered a seat.

Dan and Emma had strange expressions then Luna mentioned that the cushioning charms on the couches had worn off. A flick of Xeno's wand and they were soft again.

They explained to the Grangers about accidental magic when the young witch or wizard was upset. Then went on to explain a little about how magic is based on intent. Then she showed a little magic such as conjuring birds, water and a warming charm. As it was nearing dinner time they were invited to stay.

"Mum can Harry make Plimpy soup?" Luna begged. The Granger's brows went up. "He watched Daddy make it once then he made improvements on it. Come on Hermione Harry will let us help too". With that Luna dragged the other kids into the kitchen. Emma and Pandora followed.

First the girls had to tie their hair back for safety as if they were brewing a potion. Hermione was assured that they would teach her potion brewing. Then Harry explained chopping the vegetables they would put in. Luna's were all a consistent size and shape. Hermione and Harry not so much. Luna explained that it was good practice for potion brewing.

Finally, all the ingredients were in now all they had to do was stir occasionally. Luna insisted that they stirred every four minutes eight times clockwise and twice anti-clockwise. This again is merely to keep in the habit for potion brewing.

Hermione asked why Harry was wearing different clothes then the Lovegoods. Harry explained that they were going to get him clothes as soon as they went to Sweden for their annual elf deer census. In Britain whenever he ran away Dumbledore had a way of finding him and returning him to the Dursleys. Then Hermione asked why he would run away.

He told her about his cupboard and how he was locked in as punishment. Then he was punished more when after a day in there he had accidents, he also couldn't do better than Dudley in school or he was accused of cheating. Then he almost never had enough to eat. Now the Lovegoods had him on nutrient potions to catch up to where his body was supposed to be in development. Then he turned red and wouldn't talk about it anymore. Pandora and Emma looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

Luna took up then about how they found and saved him. They were looking to adopt another kneazle. A breeder, Mrs. Figg, was living near where Harry did. Daddy took them there to look at the kneazles, but no one was home. Harry happened to be walking by at the time. Then she saw the scar on his forehead and knew it was him. Right before daddy could port key them away she grabbed Harry in a hug, and he has been here ever since.

That lead to the question about how they even knew who he was. There was a shortened version of the rise and fall of Voldemort given. Knowing of a civil war did not give Emma that warm fuzzy feeling.

Pandora explained to Emma about being one of Lily Evans Potter best friends. They had promised each other to look after the other children if anything happened. One thing Lily stressed was that Harry was never to go live with her sister. From Harry's description they believed it was Dumbledore who kept returning him to the Dursleys.

The conversation was interrupted by Harry announcing that the soup was ready. They sat down. Everyone was really impressed that at seven Harry could cook that well. He wouldn't talk about it, so the subject was changed. Luna and Hermione kept begging their parents to let them study together. Luna wanted to study the mundane subjects Hermione did and Hermione wanted to study magic.

Arrangements were made to get Hermione a wand. Usually the young magical had to wait until eleven for that. Those with political pull routinely bypassed that. In Luna's case she was the wandmakers great granddaughter.

It was made clear that Hermione could not practice magic at home as the ministry watched that. It was also clear that Harry had to stay inside the Rook's wards to avoid Dumbledore - at least in Britain.

After dinner it was time to clean up. Pandora summoned the plates and then the glassware. She then had them wash themselves. Then each of the children could summon a piece of silverware. Harry's went into the sink, Luna made it half way then fell and Hermione needed more work. Harry and Luna congratulated Hermione on her good effort and assured her that she would get it in time. Hermione looked very disappointed. Then Pandora summoned the rest of the silverware and had it wash itself. The most time-consuming part was the kids help but neither mother said anything.

Today being Saturday, they promised to meet on Monday to begin the kids expanded education. All the kids were really excited about getting together again to learn – even Harry - even during summer holidays.

Early Sunday the Grangers packed up to catch their plane home. They talked a little the night before about the Lovegoods and Harry. They didn't know what to make of them yet but knew that Hermione was excited about learning with them. They talked some more that night but ended early. They were knackered from the vacation.

On Monday Hermione and Emma port keyed to the Rook. Luna and Harry were waiting. They had to decide what to work on and what days to work on them. Emma worked Tuesday and Thursday at the surgery while Pandora had a flexible schedule working from home. It was decided that Monday and Wednesday would be mundane subjects, Tuesday and Thursday magical and Friday a mixture. At Hermione's insistence potions were worked in.

Once they settled down Emma gave tests to Luna and Harry to find where they were in maths and sciences. By the end of the day she presented Luna and Harry with a color-coded chart of their lesson plans. Classes progressed until the first of August. That is when the Lovegoods were leaving for Sweden. Harry was really discouraged from the maths and sciences as he was no-where near as smart as Hermione or Luna. Both girls hugged him and told him that he was doing fine.

They promised to get together via port keys but could only do so for half the day. The rest of the day would be magizoology. The Grangers countered that Monday and Wednesday would be a full day doing mundane studies. That was agreed to.

On Monday in Sweden Emma and Hermione looked skeptically at the tent but did enter. Then they were shocked at how large it was inside. It was as large as a three-room flat. Not only was it large but it was climate controlled too. Emma asked how. The answer of course was magic.

Pandora turned over his parent's journals to Harry. Lily had given them to her right before they went into hiding for safe keeping. Harry was warned that if he used them for mischief making as his father did they would be taken back.

Luna, Hermione and Harry read them. Harry mainly read his dads while the girls read his mums. At one-point Hermione asked what a secret keeper was. All the kids were warned that they needed to be careful about mentioning that. Pandora told about ministry corruption. Harry believed it to be possible, Luna needed more convincing while Hermione and Emma were very difficult to convince it was even possible.

The families continued with the home-schooling arrangement into the next summer. Molly Weasley's aunt had dragon pox and Molly had to leave to take care of her. The Lovegoods agreed to take in the youngest five Weasley children during the day. Molly had always helped, so Pandora felt obligated to help her in her time of need. Percy could stay home to study. He was expected to floo over to the Lovegoods for meals.

They talked about keeping the secret about Harry's identity but were not sure they could do it. Just in case some muggle hair coloring was purchased. It claimed to be enough for six months.

Soon after arrival the twins and Ron teased Harry about being a ponce for hanging with girls. Ginny kept quiet. Harry ignored the boys and kept studying. Then one of the twins squirted a foul-smelling liquid on to him. Instantly three wands were out. The three male Weasleys were rotating around their ankles near the ceiling. They were screaming but no sound came out. Scabbers was frantically hanging on to Ron's pocket by his teeth. Percy occasionally let Ron take the rat to have it out of his hair.

Emma came in then and noticed what was going on. "Put them down", she ordered. Three identical evil grins appeared on the faces of her charges. "No", she quickly countered. Then Pandora was called in.

The boys were let down gently then she wanted to know what was going on. She saw the foul-smelling liquid and had Harry remove his shirt to be washed. Once he returned Pandora quickly doled out punishment. The Weasleys would weed her herb garden. The others would get plimpys for lunch. Ginny asked if she could help with the plimpys.

Pandora went with the Weasleys to make sure they only pulled weeds. Emma went with the others. A good part of the time was spent patiently teaching Ginny how to catch them. Even with that they had four motivated kids. Within an hour they were returning with enough for five meals.

Since the Weasleys were still weeding the rest were assigned to making lunch. Ginny was amazed at how disciplined they were at making it a simulated potion brewing exercise. At length the Weasleys trooped in and washed up.

After lunch Fred and George meekly sat down and asked if they could study. Ginny sat down with them. Ron told them they were all barking. After a while Ron was told to sit down too as he couldn't entertain himself. On Monday and Wednesday, they gave the maths and sciences a pass.

In the second week Fred left a piece of parchment on the table. Harry picked it up and said, "Do you think it is the map?".

Hermione smacked him hard on the arm. "Put it down. I will explain later".

Harry put it down and apologized for picking up Fred's possession without permission. Fred took it and left without comment.

At dinner Mr. Weasley came to eat with the combined families as he usually did. The Grangers were usually the first to leave but Hermione held them back tonight. The Weasleys finally decided to leave. Once the last Weasley was gone in the floo Hermione struck.

"Do you think that rat is secretly Pettigrew? He could be an animagus you know. They have had him about ten years now and rats only live three to five. Auntie Pandora can you teach us the animagus reversal spell? Please!" Hermione said in one breath. Really the last "please" was in three-part harmony.

Pandora and Emma had thoughtful expressions on their faces. Looking at each other they agreed that Pandora would use the Homenum Revelio spell. They would need to have Xeno present for backup. Stunners would be cast first. If it was a rat a Rennervate would be cast. If not they would floo call Amelia Bones at the ministry to report Pettigrew. Meanwhile Amelia was called at home by Pandora and told that she had concerns about an illegal animagus. She made it sound like a lurker.

They had to wait until late the next week before Ron had the rat again. Pandora made a pretext to get Xeno home then the rat was stunned. Homenum Revelio showed a human there. He was trussed up then Amelia Bones was called. Meanwhile Ron was going around the twist regarding what was happening to his pet. In the confusion Harry walked up unnoticed and ripped off one of its legs giving it to a kneazle.

Pandora was able to contact Madam Bones. Quickly she arrived with a large dark-skinned male introduced as Shack and his young female partner with bubble gum pink hair introduced as Tonks. Quickly Pandora told her suspicions. Madam Bones, Shack and Tonks cast the animagus reversal spell on her count (Hermione, Luna and Harry paid very close attention per previous agreement. They used this technique to learn spells from Pandora. Harry watched wand movement, Luna the incantation and Hermione a global watch). A bright blue spell issued from their wands and struck the rat. A head grew then limbs and finally the entire body was visible. Before them was a plump balding man with rat-like features. They noticed the missing leg then noticed the kneazle jump out an opened window with it in its mouth. Ron started screaming about their murderous cats.

"Pettigrew", Madam Bones spat. ""Quick place the magic suppression cuffs on him". No sooner was it said then Tonks had him cuffed. "At least with a missing leg we don't have to worry about him running far". They cast a healing charm to stop the bleeding.

At that point Ron ran in and kicked Pettigrew in the head, 'What did you do with Scabbers?". Shack wrestled him away. Then Madam Bones went to the floo and talked for a while. Soon two more aurors were pouring out of it. Bones ordered Pettigrew removed and placed in secure detention. It was going to have to be kept very quiet. She warned about him being an illegal animagus and dire consequences if anything happened to him.

Shack interviewed the Weasleys, Madam Bones took the adults while Tonks took Harry, Hermione and Luna.

After a couple hours Tonks was shaking her head. "You are hiding something from me. Now what is it? If you don't tell we will have to use other means to get it. I will do it if you make me, but I really don't want to".

By this time Madam Bones and Shack were in the room. They had earlier mentioned that Mr. Weasley took his kids home. Hermione started talking. Harry could tell that she was going to reveal the illegal port keys. Rather than have the families suffer with fines Harry said, "My name is really Harry Potter. Auntie Pandora please remove the glamour".

Pandora did so. Immediately his scar was visible. Harry explained about the muggle hair coloring.

The story came out about the Dursleys and the fecking goat lover returning Harry to them.

"Language Harry", from four female voices.

Then how Luna saved him about a year ago and how happy he is with his new friends. He went red and stopped talking at that point. Luna and Hermione rushed to his sides and both hugged him.

Madam Bones asked Xeno if he had any fire whiskey. A glass was passed around. The kids weren't offered any.

"The plan is this", Madam Bones said. "We get Black out of Azkaban, then get him in a staging area. In two days, he is brought into the scheduled Wizengamot session on trial, then we bring in Pettigrew and feed him Veritaserum. Some continental reporters who owe me favors can be persuaded to come. It will be politically disastrous for Fudge. You know what they say about the manure flowing down the manor walls". She hugged Shack and Tonks then, "That is in case I am sacked before saying goodbye".

She walked over to Harry and knelt in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Good luck young man. You are going to need it".

He heard the guards coming and transformed back into human shape. "Come on. We're getting you out of here". Then they had him on a boat. Without dementors he slept most of the way. The next he was aware he was being told to wakey. He was led off the boat. A short way away he was given a piece of rope and told to hold on. A hook behind the navel then he was sprawled on his arse. Next he was led into a room and told to take a shower. Once showered and deloused he was sat down to eat. Finally, a bed was pointed out and he was told to get some sleep. When they woke him, his hair was cut then he was given clean robes and told to get dressed.

After being marched through numerous corridors he was led into a room and finally told to sit. Cuffs came out and bound him there. Looking around it appeared to be a sea of people.

Then a female voice, "Sirius Black you are charged with being an accessary to the murder of James and Lily Potter, an accessory to attempted murder of their son Harry Potter, Murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. How do you plead?"

Immediately a wall of sound could be heard.

A cannon blast like sound then the female, "Quiet. The next one to speak out of turn will be fined fifty galleons".

A male voice responded, "Theodore Tonks council for the defense pleads not guilty for him".

The female voice, "Does the defendant agree to be questioned under Veritaserum?"

The male voice, "Yes"

Sirius felt his head tilted back then a very peaceful feeling.

The female voice, "What is your full name?"

Sirius, "Sirius Orion Black".

The female voice, "Were you the Potter secret keeper?"

Sirius, "No. Peter Pettigrew was".

The female voice, "Are you or have you ever been a death eater or in any way in the service of he-who-must-not-be-named?"

Sirius, "Never".

Female voice "Did you cast the spell that killed Peter Pettigrew?"

Sirius, "No, Peter cast a spell which caused an explosion. Then I am guessing he turned into his rat animagus form called Wormtail and disappeared into the sewer.

Female voice, "No further questions. Does council have any questions?"

Male voice, "None".

Female voice, "The ministry calls Peter Pettigrew".

Instantly a wall of sound followed by another cannon blast.

After Veritaserum the female voice, "State your full name".

Different male voice, "Peter Pettigrew".

The female voice, "Are you a death eater in the service of he-who-must-not-be-named?"

Different male voice, "Yes".

The female voice, "Were you the Potter secret keeper and betray them to he-who-must-not-be-named".

Different male voice, "Yes".

The female voice, "How did you escape from Sirius Black?"

Different male voice, "I cut off my finger, blew up a gas pipe, then turned into my rat animagus form and fled down the sewer".

The female voice, "No further questions".

Sirius dozed off again.

Then he was being helped up again. "You are free Siri", from a familiar female voice.

He opened his eyes, "Andi", He exclaimed.

"Come on", she told him. "We are getting you to Mungos. You will need some care after all the time in Azkaban". He was led away and heard people talking. They sounded as if they were asking questions, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

They were told that the trial was happening. Ron wanted to know what was happening to Scabbers. "He will be my rat when Percy becomes a prefect and gets an owl and I have a right to know". Unfortunately, no one knew.

Luna, Hermione and Harry kept studying knowing that the news would come in its own time.

After dinner the Weasleys went home. From the floo was Madam Bones, "Can I come through?" When she was given permission, she came.

A girl introduced as her niece Susan was with her. Luna seemed to know her, so they took her into the front room. Harry was bored as they were talking girl stuff. Hermione and Luna seemed bored too, so Harry dealt with it.

After a while the adults came in. From their faces the kids could tell it was talking to time. Susan took Hermione and Luna up to Luna's room. Harry looked around outnumbered five to one. At least he knew that four of these loved him – unlike the Dursleys so he waited for the conversation to begin.

"Harry" began Madam Bones, "Please call me Aunt Ami. We have to find some place for you to go".

"Not the Dursleys", was all he said.

"I do not see that happening Harry", Aunt Ami told him. "We are looking for a wizarding family to place you with".

"I guess that means that the Grangers are out", he replied. "Are the Lovegoods out too?"

""Would you like to stay with them?" Aunt Ami asked.

"Yes, please, more than anything", Harry earnestly pleaded.

"We will see what we can do", Aunt Ami told him. "Now why don't you see what the girls are up to.

Harry hugged her then wandered off to find the girls.

In the next few days they found out that Sirius was in St. Mungos, Pettigrew had his old cell in Azkaban and the Wizengamot was trying to find the Potter will to know what to do with Harry.

With what was coming out it was voted to unseal it. Pandora and Xeno warned Harry that there were risks if some Dark Lord aligned pure blood would be his guardian.

Harry started to practice the Reductor Curse which was in his father's journal. It was practiced on a rock near the stream. A few chips flew off it. It was going to take months at least to develop enough power to do serious damage with it. Luna and Hermione practiced it too. They chipped it less than him.

Then they practiced the animagus reversal spell and Protego. They had a blue spell but likely not enough to do the reversal. The Protego could sometimes stop a tickling hex. We must be bigger and stronger for these too they decided. They continued to read and work on spells. The spells were mainly from first year and some second year Hogwarts texts in charms and transfiguration. Most from his parents' journals were too advanced for them but they practiced what they could anyway.

While the adults were deciding what his best interests were Harry stayed at the Lovegoods. The homeschooling went on. Now Susan and her friend Hannah joined then. Dancing and broomstick flying were added as physical activity was determined to be necessary.

Holding hands with a girl wasn't Harry's favorite. He was ok with Luna and Hermione. With the others not so much. When Mrs. Weasley returned Harry was the only boy. The adults had to take the place of boys in the dance lessons. Mrs. Weasley was aghast that young children were being taught magic and in her fashion was vocal about it.

Used broomsticks were purchased. Flying was brilliant. At least to Harry it was. The adults were constantly having to rein in Harry from doing death defying activities.

James and Lily's will was read. It had Harry's preferred guardians in order godfather Sirius Black, godmother Alice Longbottom, Pandora Lovegood, Amelia Bones and Remus Lupin. Sirius was not capable yet and Alice was in Mungos long term care unit. That left Pandora Lovegood as his guardian. To Harry all was good.

They had a small party to celebrate the good news. Sirius was invited. He mentioned introducing himself to the Dursleys. Pandora and Emma said something about cutting it off if he did. After that the subject was dropped.

Another year of homeschooling went on. This year languages were added. French, Swedish, Welch and German were the languages used where the various kids vacationed most. Latin and Greek were added due to their use in academics. Herbology were added too. These changes were incorporated on the Friday sessions.

With all the potions safety the kids told Pandora that she would have to stop sealing off her spell room in case something happened to her. They stood their ground despite her strong objections but agreed not to enter without her permission. She finally caved.

That likely ended up saving her life. In the spring shortly after Luna's ninth birthday there was an explosion. They managed to get Pandora out of the spell room and in the floo to Mungos in minutes.

She was there for a week. For the next month she had to take it easy. Finally, she was able to get back to her regular tasks. In the meantime, the homeschool was mainly in the non-magical areas. Hannah's mother Sarah could help on Tuesday and Thursday. She mostly taught healing and languages.

Once Pandora returned mind magics were incorporated. She would only say that they may prove necessary.

That summer the Lovegoods were in Sweden again. Susan and Hannah took the summer off from homeschooling as the port keys to Sweden were of questionable legality. Aunt Amy agreed to turn a blind eye to the Grangers usage.

That autumn Hannah, Susan and Sarah, Hannah's mother part time, returned for the homeschool. Since they were all fluent in the languages from last year they would now have Arabic, Mycenaean Greek, Proto Norse, Old Norse, Anglo Saxon, Sumerian and Egyptian. Understanding this was an aggressive undertaking potion would be used to accelerate learning. In the other languages they were assigned readings to keep their current skill level. This would be the groups last year. Next year except for Luna all would be enrolled in wizarding school. Except for Harry all wanted to go to Hogwarts. After the grief Dumbledore had caused with the Dursleys Harry didn't want to be anywhere near him nor his goats. Pandora cautioned him to never say that in front of non-family witnesses.

Seeing that he was the odd man he started a campaign to get Luna accepted into the school a year early. Knowing Dumbledore had some creepy fascination with him he stated that if Luna wasn't welcome that he would go by himself to either Beauxbatons in France or Ilvermorny in the colonies. Sirius was enlisted in this task. It took most of the year, but they were assured that Luna would be quietly but "mistakenly" accepted.

Meanwhile Hermione found a book titled "Hogwarts a History". She was in love with it. Harry and Luna were forced to study it due to the pop quizzes which were given. Woe to anyone scoring less than ninety percent.

Another year of homeschool. By the end of the year Hannah and Susan were the only ones not working on at least some third-year material. They were even doing well in the mind arts. Harry was exceptional. He may not be able to keep out a master Legilimens but anyone under that level he could.

That summer it was Sweden again. Susan, Hannah and Sarah even came for two weeks. By the end of July, they were back.

At eleven orphaned wizards could find out their families' holdings. If the family had a grimoire they could start studying it. Harry was given a portkey from the goblins to Potter Manor in Wales. There was another on the French Mediterranean and three in the colonies. Pandora would go with him. The port key left them in sight of a manor in the distance. They hiked about six klicks when there were two soft pops. In front of them were two elves who introduced themselves as Kimla and Orla. They were asked to take the elves hands and apparated to the front of the manor. Entering they were led through a foyer left into a library. In the library was a portrait. The elves spoke to wake them up. Once awake they introduced themselves as Charlus and Dorea Black Potter.

Through their conversation it was discovered that they were James parents and Harry's grandparents. In discussing education, they were very impressed with Harry's knowledge. Two areas of concern were knowledge of the pure blood families and socializing with other pure bloods.

Pandora explained that with death eaters and those sympathetic to their cause having prominent places in pure blood society that socializing with pure bloods was a non-starter. She agreed to spend a little time each week on teaching the bloodlines but not more than an hour. Charlus and Dorea wanted more time than that but certainly understood her reluctance and knew it was pointless to fight.

Harry asked about his parent's portraits but was informed that James and Lily didn't sit for one. They had talked about sitting for one after the troubles were over.

There were issues they thought important from the night of the attack. Charlus discussed Voldemort's attack but before he did he inquired about Harry's occlumency. During the attack he was in a very tiny frame which was kept for that purpose, and he could only see out with one eye. He watched James get killed then told about the fight in the nursery. This fight he could only hear. It wasn't a fight more of Lily pleading for Harry's life. He was shocked that Voldemort told her to move rather than simply AK her on the spot. When she didn't move after the second demand he cast the AK. At that point Charlus knew baby Harry was safe and would direct Harry to the place in the grimoire to find the ritual later. After Voldemort died Severus (Snivellus) Snape burst in and made sickening sounds about how Lily was his true love and that he would avenge her death. Voldemort had promised not to kill her, and Snape's intent was to rescue her and make her his to protect with the arrogant Potters gone. Soon Snape left.

Then Sirius showed up. He wept over James body and closed the eyes. Within a minute he left in the direction of the stairs to check on a fussing Harry. Soon Charlus heard him talking to a distraught Harry and talked about getting him into a fresh nappy. The whole time he was talking about doing in the traitor Peter in baby talk so not to upset Harry more. He was also talking about how dumb he was to make Peter the secret keeper. Pandora took this moment to assure Charlus that Sirius was free, and Peter finally was in his rightful place in Azkaban.

As Sirius was leaving Hagrid showed up. He told Sirius that Dumbledore had ordered him to take Harry back to Hogwarts. Sirius offered Hagrid the use of his flying motorcycle and soon they were gone. Over one-half hour after that the aurors finally arrived. Charlus stayed but did not trust the aurors to let them know he had witnessed the events. Despite staying not much would be learned from their investigation.

The conversation soon wound down. Pandora was told that she could not be in the room while the grimoire was open. Potter family magic could perceive actions of hers as threatening to it. She could stay in the manor while they supervised Harry. She was also cautioned to only enter the manor if accompanied by Harry.

Harry was looking forward to it. One way around the protections was to copy portions of a given subject which didn't contain family secrets. They would help him decide which parts were secrets. Harry promised to do this. They were clear that he was not allowed to remove the grimoire from the manor.

He started reading. There were sections on wards and charms which he could copy. They were too advanced for them currently. The section on fertility was strangely compelling. It was also very frank in its descriptions. Harry knew the talking to he would get if he was caught so thereafter mostly avoided that section. Warding had huge sections. The portrait told him that warding was a Potter family specialty.

Charlus and Dorea also explained how to have the elves start to prepare the other Potter holdings for use. The Potters had about twenty elves. Since they did not plan on using the holdings until next summer that could wait.

Before September first they made one final trip to Diagon Alley. A few books on runes, some extra potions supplies, a kitten named Crookshanks and an owl they named Hedwig were purchased.

On September first, it was time to catch the Hogwarts Express. Together with Susan and Hannah they found a cabin. They were excited but apprehensive. All that they would say about Luna was that she received the Hogwarts letter. Susan and Hannah were asked to be quiet about it on the Express. They agreed to that.

They were visited by various people they knew and some they didn't. The Weasley twins paid their respects, Neville Longbottom was looking for the toad Trevor and Draco Malfoy and his goons were gits. The express finally arrived after darkness fell. The next item of importance was the sorting ceremony. Hannah and Susan went into Hufflepuff as they thought would happen. Then Luna, Hermione and Harry were sorted into Ravenclaw.

During the feast Harry's scar hurt while glancing at Snape. First he brought up his occlumency which helped some but not enough. When it was in respite he asked an older student who Snape was. The student gave him a brief history of Snape and Quirrell. Harry finally knew what Snape looked like and wasn't impressed.

At the end of the meal Dumbledore gave the warning about the third-floor corridor. Harry asked Hermione and Luna how long it would take for Fred, George and others to check out that blatantly stupid lead.

As the term was starting charms, transfiguration, creatures, astronomy and herbology were going well. Defense, history and potions were shite. Quirrell read out of the book, Binns lectured directly from the book and Snape was shite as a human being. The first thing he did was call Harry "our new celebrity". Knowing the dirtball responsible for the slaughter of his family made it very difficult for Harry not to draw his wand. Hermione and Luna had been made aware of Snape's' actions before school started. They coached Harry to remain calm.

Ironically the first-person Harry cursed was Ron Weasley. The day was Halloween. In transfiguration he really tore into Hermione for trying to help. Hermione ran to the girl's loo after class and his in a stall crying. Luna could not coax her out. Finally she crawled under the stall and sat on Hermione's lap hugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

Living with the Lovegoods Chapter 2 Rating : Mature

AN: Luna kidnaps Harry from in front of Mrs. Figg's house. From there the Lovegoods raise and educate him until it is time to leave for Hogwarts. LL, HG, HA, SB and HP. No ships at this point. Woman's clothing is something I do not wear; therefore, I am not Jo. With that in mind I do not own Potter nor the Potterverse, nor make any money for my efforts. I hope that my use of British English is not too bad as I am a US born Midwesterner. Much background is from .com. This Harry will be a nasty bugger at times. Sometimes maybe more than that.

Before September first they made one final trip to Diagon Alley. A few books on runes, some extra potions supplies, a kitten named Crookshanks and an owl they named Hedwig were purchased.

On September first, it was time to catch the Hogwarts Express. Together with Susan and Hannah they found a cabin. They were excited but apprehensive. All that they would say about Luna was that she received the Hogwarts letter. Susan and Hannah were asked to be quiet about it on the Express. They agreed to that.

They were visited by various people they knew and some they didn't. The Weasley twins paid their respects, Neville Longbottom was looking for the toad Trevor and Draco Malfoy and his goons were gits. The express finally arrived after darkness fell. The next item of importance was the sorting ceremony. Hannah and Susan went into Hufflepuff as they thought would happen. Then Luna, Hermione and Harry were sorted into Ravenclaw.

During the feast Harry's scar hurt while glancing at Snape. First he brought up his occlumency which helped some but not enough. When it was in respite he asked an older student who Snape was. The student gave him a brief history of Snape and Quirrell. Harry finally knew what Snape looked like and wasn't impressed. He needed an introduction to soap.

At the end of the meal Dumbledore gave the warning about the third-floor corridor. Harry asked Hermione and Luna how long it would take for Fred, George and others to check out that blatantly stupid lead.

As the term was starting charms, transfiguration, astronomy, creatures and herbology were going well. Defense, history and potions were shite. Quirrell read out of the book, Binns lectured directly from the book and Snape was shite as a human being. The first thing he did was call Harry "our new celebrity". Knowing the greaseball responsible for the slaughter of his family made it very difficult for Harry not to draw his wand – he knows that at this point Snivellus would wipe the floor with him. Hermione and Luna had been made aware of Snape's' actions before school started. They coached Harry to remain calm.

The first Friday Hagrid invited Harry to his hut after classes were over for the day. Luna and Hermione went along. Hagrid told them some of what he remembered about Harry and Luna's parents. There was also an old Daily Prophet regarding a break-in to a Gringotts vault. Hagrid let slip that he had just visited it that day.

Hannah and Susan joined them for study sessions. Neville was in their Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs and they invited him to join. Ron, Dean and Seamus were giving Neville grief about hanging with non-Gryffindors. When they were invited to join comments about unnecessary studying were made.

Ironically the first-person Harry cursed was Ron Weasley. The day was Halloween. In charms he really tore into Hermione for trying to help. Hermione ran to the girl's loo after class and hid in a stall crying. Luna could not coax her out. Finally, she crawled under the wall and sat on Hermione's lap hugging her.

Before following Harry hit Ron with a stunner. Then he waited outside until they would come out. Hours later it must be dinner time due to how hungry he was a foul odor was there. There was also a shuffling sound. Around the corner up ahead a troll appeared. Harry called out to Hermione and Luna to stay put, there was a troll and he would lead it off. Harry slowly moved away to draw it off. When it came even with the door someone must have said something. It stopped, opened the door and entered.

Harry raced back and hit it with a Reductor curse. That didn't seem to hurt it but got its attention. Then he cast the freezing spell on the water on the floor. The troll's feet went out from under him and his club flew into the air. It came down on its forehead. Luna cast the Levitation spell and released the club when she was satisfied how high it was. This time it came down on its face with a sickening crunch. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and they all ran back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Once there the prefects asked where they were. Harry claimed they got lost in the crowd of people. Luna and Hermione let him do the talking as he usually did in chaotic situations. They were warned about keeping up with the crowd in the future.

The Hogwarts's rumor mill had a troll being killed but it was insisted it must have been at least several seventh years involved. All three kept their heads down.

Yule came. Sirius (The Lovegoods insisted on calling him Stubby) invited the Grangers, Lovegoods and Tonks over on Boxing Day. She whose given name shall not be mentioned was a hoot. Tonks was in her first year of being out of auror training. She refused to use her metamorphmagus abilities, but she did cut up. The ladies were giggling over something and the men were stoic in their disapproval of the ladies' silliness. They would likely have been fearful had they known what the ladies found amusing.

After the Yule holiday was the ride back on the Express. A blond ponce and his little friends visited them in their car. The six wands trained on them convinced them to leave. Of course, Harry was warned about associating with the wrong sort. They ignored the nonsense and enjoyed the rest of the trip.

Once back Harry found a present on his bed. In a loopy handwriting a note said "Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well". Luna and Hermione guessed right away that the handwriting must be Dumbledore's. They were unable to reason out why he would give it to a first year. Luna wondered out loud if the cloak may be one of the hallows. She would ask her parents next time she saw them.

Walking with Luna one day Harry saw Fred, George & Lee walking towards them. He walked in an empty classroom and gestured them to follow. Once in Harry began his spiel. "Gred, Forge and Lee, Harry, son of Prongs, godson of Padfoot and honorary nephew of Moony solemnly swears that he is up to no good". This had their undivided attention. Then he continued, "You have also met Fluffy". At their puzzled looks he continued, "You know, the three headed canine on the third floor".

"Who would name that monster Fluffy", came the incredulous response.

"I can think of someone", was Luna's dreamy response.

All three caught on at the same time, "Hagrid".

"You see Hagrid has another pet which will get him in a spot of trouble. He won Norbert in a card game when Norbert was only an egg. You do have a brother who works with dragons right?"

"Hagrid is raising a dragon", was the exasperated response.

"Right in one", Harry told them. "Do you think your brother can take Norbert before he burns down Hagrid's hut?"

The twins promised to get with Charlie soon. Before they parted Harry gave them three copies of each an occlumency book and James Potter's journals from when he was a firsty. Harry told them that these were goodwill offerings - mostly. It would be appreciated if a certain map were made available to them to study. A chaperone was acceptable to make sure the map didn't get lost. More would be shared in the future, but more favors would be exchanged. All three Gryffindors were happy with this turn of events.

When visiting Hagrid, he told them that some first year Slytherin students had spied Norbert. Now they were keeping an eye on his hut. Every time Hagrid tried leaving his hut the Slytherins tried getting in. He now only left it after curfew.

Finally, the word came that the coming Saturday night some friends of Charlie's would meet them at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight. It was Saturday afternoon that they got word to Hagrid. As they were leaving Hagrid called out to them, "See you after curfew". Unfortunately, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were in hearing range.

Getting together with the twins and Lee they told of what the Slytherins were likely up to. The Gryffindors had a plan and told them to go ahead with operation Free Norbert.

At midnight Harry, Luna and Hermione met Charlie's friends and handed off Norbert. As they were ready to leave they heard someone coming up the tower stairs. They went to a corner and hid under the invisibility cloak. McGonagall appeared at the top of the stairs, cast Lumos and looked around. Seeing nothing she went back down. The trio stayed put about fifteen minutes and finally quietly went down the steps. It was lucky Hermione and Luna were along. Harry had thrown off the cloak and was going to leave without it.

They crept down the stairs and past McGonagall. Once in the clear they made haste to the Ravenclaw tower. The next morning at breakfast it was said that Slytherin had lost two hundred fifty points. Four first years and a fourth year were out after curfew. They told a story about a dragon being loose in the school. Everyone commented on what a lame excuse that was.

After breakfast Fred, George and Lee came over and asked to talk. They found an empty classroom and told a rumor they had heard. Some Slytherins were stunned, levitated and stuck to the ceiling. They made lots of noise once they woke and were discovered by McGonagall. She summoned Snape to return the Slytherins to the dungeons and investigated the Astronomy Tower. She stood near some first year Ravens then walked away. Later the first year Ravens walked right past her. The Gryffs wondered how McGonagall could have missed them.

Harry admitted to having the invisibility cloak, but it had to stay a secret.

The next Sunday numerous aurors were on hand to interrupt breakfast. Theodore and Benjamin Nott and Vincent Crabbe had been killed while serving detention in the Forbidden Forest. Some beast had torn their bodies apart. Hagrid was in charge and had split the group up. The Notts, Crabbe and Fang went one way while Hagrid, Malfoy and Goyle went another. They heard Fang yelping. When they went to investigate the bodies of Crabbe and the Notts were found.

Hagrid returned to the castle with the Slytherins and told of the deaths. By morning Hagrid had disappeared.

During breakfast the next morning Malfoy confronted Harry telling him it was his fault. He had secreted away the dragon and the Notts and Crabbe were murdered because of it. Snape came over and gave Harry detention. Then Snape grabbed Quirrell who happened to be walking by accusing him of working with Potter. Quirrell cast an AK killing Snape. Seeing that Harry thought that Slytherin may no longer be death eater prep house. Then two aurors cast stunners on Quirrell. When his turban was removed Voldemort was discovered growing out the back of his head. Everyone in the great hall saw it. Even a high ranking official in the ministry couldn't cover that up.

Quirrell was hurried away to the ministry. Later that day he was discovered dead in a ministry cell. Rumors were all that was told of it.

The castle returned to normal except for Malfoy giving Harry the stink eye. Without a corrupt head of house backing and only one little friend that was all he could do.

They studied with the group, Gred, Forge and Lee occasionally joined in. There were also private study sessions with a map being examined. The charm work was well over their abilities, but they still learned what they could. All three had journals they were using. They had nowhere near the mischief that James' did.

The term progressed. Malfoy calmed down considerably without Snape to protect him while Goyle still was a body guard. Rumors reached Hogwarts that Hagrid was working on a dragon preserve in Romania.

At the end term Hermione was first, Daphne Greengrass second, Luna third and Hannah, Susan and Harry were in the top ten academically in their year.

Upon reaching home they found out what the ladies had found amusing on boxing day. Emma had told the ladies about a muggle form of pregnancy enhancement called artificial insemination. Emma, Sarah, Andromeda and Pandora had decided to try it over the summer. Most of their husbands weren't too happy. The ladies told the men to impregnate them first then.

A couple weeks were spent in Sweden with the whole home school gang, then a couple more weeks in France with the Grangers and Lovegoods. In Sweden they searched unsuccessfully for crumple horned snorkacks. It was still much fun and very educational.

On August thirty first Pandora took her charges to Diagon Alley to get the few school supplies they needed. Mostly these were Dada and potions books since those were the only new teachers in Hogwarts. They also perused the used book store for any interesting old books. Harry found several on runes and one written in Anglo Saxon. The Anglo-Saxon book was on history, but it earned him a smile and hug from Pandora and Emma later when they met up with the Grangers.

In Flourish and Botts Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. He noticed Harry and had pictures taken with him. Harry was presented with a complete set of autographed books which he gave to Ginny Weasley. Between Luna, Hermione and Harry they agreed to share one set of books.

Shortly after that Draco made a dumb remark – of course the coward had daddy backing him up. Harry was rolling his eyes. After Mr. Malfoy made a remark he and Mr. Weasley had a fist fight. Tonks and Kingsley who were patrolling broke it up. Then Mr. Malfoy made another snide remark and returned the books Ginny was reaching for into the cauldron she was holding. At that point Pandora marched them out and told them that she would owl the required books directly to Hogwarts – only one set of Dada books.

Harry later asked Pandora what was wrong with buying used items. She shrugged and at that point was dragged away by Emma. Harry was distracted by Hermione and the subject was forgotten.

The next day they caught the Express for their second year. Of course, the Weasley clan showed up just as the train was ready to pull out.

AN: Yes, Snape was killed off. Despite Dumbledore trusting him for whatever bizarre reason his deeds at Hogwarts totally makes him evil in my mind.


End file.
